


Loss and Control

by DragonRiderKira



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fair Game Week 2020, Fix-It, M/M, fair game, semblance, team jnr - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRiderKira/pseuds/DragonRiderKira
Summary: It is the final battle against Salem and Qrow is going up against Tyrian to keep his promise to kill him for Clover's death. He has embraced his semblance and it has change to something that could help, but his emotions over his loss are not strong. Someone is looking for him though and will help him gain control once more.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Loss and Control

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Fair Game Week 2020  
> Flirting/Semblance  
> I chose Semblance

Day 1 Semblance

Loss and Control

Grimm were everywhere Clover looked, but so too were there thousands of hunters and huntresses. This was what everyone hoped was the final battle, the one that would stop Salem’s reign of terror. On this day warriors from all over the world were here in this battle. Atlas had been the last to arrive seeing as the kingdom had to stabilize even just a little before leaving to fight on the front lines of this war. They owed it to those kids for pushing Salem back and saving Atlas and Mantle.

“Squadrons spread out and get our ground forces into the fray. Air support, stay in the skies as long as you can to take out the flying grimm. Support everyone, not just our fellow countrymen, we are fighting to save all who live on Remnant,” General Schnee spoke in a strong and determined tone her eyes blazing before cutting off the scroll and turning to their pilots. “Get us as close to the main forces as you can.”

Clover moved to the door of the air ship with the other teams, about to flick his pin when he remembered that it had been lost in the tundra. He instead patted the lucky rabbit’s foot and placed his hand on the wall.

Winter caught his action and whispered, “Should you using your semblance Clover? You only just got out medical and PT.”

He caught the look of concern at his chest, then light blue eyes meeting teal green. Ducking his head and whispering back, “This is a tactical and selfish use. With my semblance we can make it closer to main forces to provide support, giving the main teams a better shot at defeating Salem.”

“And the selfish reason?” she asked under the noise of the teams checking that they were ready for when the signal was given.

“So _we_ can get to the people who matter most to us. Your sister.”

“And you’re worried about Qrow.”

He closes his eyes, he can still hear the cry ringing in his ears, but is snapped out of the memory by Robyn shifting over to them as the turbulence gets worse.

“It looks like we will get half-way through the main forces and use landing strategies to get down. Your Ace Ops and my Huntresses are ready to go General Schnee.”

Winter nodded, took one last glance at Clover and pushed the controls to open the doors. It was time to fight.

…

Clover cursed under his breath as he dodged another beowolf and stabbed it through the head before racing with team JRN in the direction that Qrow had gone in to fight Tyrian. The second Qrow had seen the Faunus, he had engaged him and been pushing their fight away from team RWBY. That had not been the plan according to the kids, after they had gotten over the shock of seeing him alive. The plan seemed to have gone right out the window with the amount of grimm that were around all of them and Tyrian taunting Qrow about Clovers death. Qrow was supposed to fight Tyrian alone, while the kids assisted with keeping the serial killer within his range.

Suddenly to their left in the distance a dark reddish black light dome formed, making the kids call out to move that way.

“What is that?” shouted Clover as Ren and him took out an ursa together.

“It’s Qrow’s semblance,” shouted Nora, smashing the head of the ursa Jaune had knocked back with his shield.

“What?” Clover gasped, dodging a griffon and using Kingfisher to ensnare its wings throw it towards Jaune, who slices the beast in half.

“After Atlas, Qrow’s semblance either fully activated or changed to being a visible field of light. Anything inside the field has anything from annoying mishaps to the worst case of misfortune ever experienced. Also depending on the state of Qrow’s emotions, determines how big the field is and how effective it is.” Jaune shouted as he took out a creep and jumped back over to their group, blocking a boarbatusk from rolling into Nora and shoved it back.

Ren kicked the small grimm into the air and stabbed the underside before joining them back on the task. All of them, running as best they can toward the dome while he caught their attention.

“Judging by the size and how the light is fluctuating, …,” Ren said, looking to his team leader.

Jaune nodded his head and Ren put his hands out to the group, enshrouding them in tranquility as they ran by the grimm. None of the grimm noticed as they raced by, already turning into dust by the time the kids and Clover passed. The second they could see into the field of light; they heard the clash of weapons and watched the two enemies push each other away.

…

Qrow knew what Tyrian was doing the second he was half way through his first taunt. He knew Tyrian was trying to make him fall into despair and rage, so he could pull him away from the others. So he let him.

For his own plan to work, their allies couldn’t be around to get caught in the field of his semblance. So he launched himself at the scorpion Faunus, forcing all of his attention on himself. He kept chasing and retreating, drawing Tyrian onto the grimm heavy side of the battle field. Though none of the grimm paying full attention to them, that could change with the flip of a coin. It was a risk Qrow was willing to take.

“My, the mighty Qrow Branwen seems to have fallen quite far from his prestige. You are alone with no hope of support coming to your aid this time Birdy,” mocked Tyrian in a snide and condescending tone as he approached closer to Qrow.

“You should not get ahead of yourself Callows. You think just because I don’t have any allies nearby that I won’t go all out. I am going to do whatever it takes to kill you.” Qrow stated as he began to back further away from Tyrian and the divide.

“Aw yes the “Harbinger of Misfortune” that is huntsman Branwen. A man who is burdened with the curse of bringing bad luck and even _death_ to his allies. Are you going to use the misfortune that lead to Clovers death, kill me in _revenge?_ You whose own weapon pierced the man’s body after you broke his aura. You should turn your blade on yourself in that case.”

“Shut up! You have no right to say his name! You will pay for your part in his death and I _will_ kill you!” Qrow shouted before sweeping his arms in an arch in front of him and closing his eyes. Bursting forth, with Qrow as the epicenter, raced a reddish black crackling circular dome of light. It stretched to a twenty-yard radius and height, the energy within it feeling oppressive and cloying.

“What is this?” questioned the Faunus with a maniacal grin, as he watched the light settle. “Some surprise bit of last resort magic that wizard gave you? It won’t help you; you will die here Birdy.”

“For Clover, I will kill you,” spoke the scythe wielder, clenching his fist over the pin feeling all of his anger, despair, and pain. Qrow opened his eyes glowing pale red, reflecting all these emotions, the light of the dome making his pale skin glow dark red. “This is all me Tyrian. Welcome to my “Field of Misfortune”.”

Tyrian and Qrow both charged at each other, the epicenter of the dome following Qrow, and clashed weapons. Pushing away from one another, they began to swing their blades hoping to strike the other. They leap and dodged, Tyrian moving with agility and Qrow with speed and strength. Neither noticed Clover and team JNR getting to the edge of the field, but they noticed some of the grimm turn in the direction of the field.

“The grimm are going to try to attack Qrow!” Nora exclaimed to the group.

“What? Why?”

“The field, the way it is acting and how big it is. The look on his face, Qrow is letting negative emotions power it. That is going to attract grimm, and right now that will be more than he can handle while fighting Tyrian,” Ren gasped out after killing another creep.

“Damn it Qrow,” Clover cursed again as he took out the centennial that popped up in front of him. Neither in the field were paying attention to their surroundings, both moving almost to keep track of. Clover caught the look on Qrow’s face when he locked the tonfa with Tyrian’s blades once more. He felt his heart clench and knew the kids were not far off, the expressions were the same as that night. The hurt, frustration, anger, and despair. The one expression that had Clover attempting to enter the field, self-contempt, the one thing Clover had been hoping to help Qrow fight against the most.

Jaune grabbed his arm holding him back from entering, “Don’t, when the field is powered by negative emotions, he has no control of what the misfortune targets. We just have to keep as many grimm out as possible and Tyrian in. It is the best we can do for him now.”

The tranquility would fade over them soon enough. So, they began to move around cutting down as many of the grimm as was feasibly possible. The entire time Clover was constantly looking into the field, watching the bad luck affect _both_ of the fighters inside and the grimm who decided that going after the source that was attracting them.

Often, either Tyrian or Qrow would slip on stone or dirt, making them mist their intended target. At one-point Tyrian kicked the tonfa out of Qrow’s hand across the field. The corvid, in retaliation, kicked and punched the scorpion before he was swiped away by the mechanical tail. This pushed Qrow to Harbinger, he swiped it up changing it to its sword mode and blocked the bullets being fired at him. One of The Queen’s Servant gun became jammed allowing Qrow to dodge right and tries to strike him on his side, but blocked by the tail.

Grimm that entered the field were also affected. They either took each other out by accident, were struck by Tyrians’ stray bullets hitting them, or Qrow killing them when he had the leeway to take them out.

Suddenly Clover noticed that the field had shrunk by about ten yards, and called out to Jaune. The knight cursed and said this was a side effect of the negative emotions as the driving force of the field, some were not as long lasting as positive emotions. He looked back to the fight, the two still had not noticed them, still focused on killing each other. His eyes widen as he finally caught a clear view of Qrow, tears were streaming down his cheeks, show emotions of only despair and self-contempt.

He clenched his teeth in frustration, while Qrow has carried those emotions with him for years, he had been getting better. Clover knew that he and everyone knew worked with had made a mistake of some kind that night. His mistake that night was staying too focus on one order and not trusting Qrow. Qrow may have knocked out and sense into Ironwood, before he escaped back to the girls, but the man would still have Tyrian and his own guilt to deal with.

He glanced to check on the corvid to see him getting kicked into a rocky cliff face, not too far from himself, his field shrinking another ten yards. Callows laughed manically as he slowly approached Qrow, the tip of his metal stinger dripping the purple venom. Qrow pushed away from the cliff face, teetering on his feet and his aura flickering weakly, close to breaking. It was then that he caught sight of his pin on Qrow before the man fell to his knees.

Clover’s eyes widen, his main luck charm was with Qrow the entire time, the one he has put all of his luck into.

“Jaune I need you to amplify my aura to support my semblance. Ren, Nora, guard our backs. I am going to try something and hope to the Brothers that luck is on our side.”

Without even questioning him they fell into position. Clover knelt on the ground facing towards Qrow, Jaune stood behind him placing his hands on his shoulders, Ren and Nora took up their places on either side of the two knocking back and killing the grimm who thought they were an easier target than Qrow.

He felt his aura begin to grow in strength, surrounding them in a turquoise glow. His eyes glowing as they focused on Qrow and his pin. Luck, he though, I need my luck and my voice to reach Qrow.

…

Qrow was struggling, he knew it was because of the negative emotions he was harboring inside himself. He and the kids had tested his field, his positive emotions and willingness to fully embrace his misfortune were what made his field controllable and last as long as he had the aura. Negative emotions towards himself while fully embracing his semblance though, it only lasted as long as he held onto those emotions and he had no control. He just could not help it though, Tyrian just brought up the worst emotions and reminded him that he was indeed part of the equation that lead to Clover dying that night.

“I thought you were going to kill me Branwen? Is this really all you can do?” the scorpion questioned condescendingly as he entered the field. His eyes glowing purple and venom dripped from the tip and blood-thirsty grin on his face. “What a shame you won’t get to avenge the weed. You will die.”

Qrow closed his eyes trying to find his strength, to lift his weapon, himself, any part of himself; trying to be what Clover saw in him. Suddenly he felt a warmth come over him.

“QROW! DON’T GIVE UP! DON’T LET DESPAIR TAKE YOU!”

Qrow’s eyes shot open and Tyrian spun to the left to see the small group not too far away. All of them glowing with a turquoise light as the grimm around them took each other out. Qrow’s pale red glowing eyes found Clover’s glowing teal-green ones, shock and unimaginable hope.

“DON’T LET THAT BASTARD WIN! I AM ALIVE! I AM RIGHT HERE! I KNOW YOU CAN FEEL IT! I AM HERE WITH YOU AND YOU HAVE ALL THE LUCK STORED IN MY PIN WITH YOU! FIND EVERY OUNCE OF HOPE, JOY, PRIDE, AND LOVE IN YOUR HEART AND USE YOUR SEMBLANCE TO BRING HIM HELL!”

Qrow placed his hand over the pin, and looked down; he was glowing turquoise as well. It was true, Clover is alive. Clover is _alive_! He felt a nudge inside his mind, lifted his sword and braced it with his other arm, blocking Callow’s blades and stinger. Locking eyes with his opponent, which began to glow an even brighter red, before pushing him to the right and rolling to his left and standing. Together they were flanking the scorpion.

Qrow took a deep breath and tried to remember.

Hope: was the kids and their determination to finish this war.

Joy: was seeing the kids get their hunters licenses and feel safe.

Pride: is seeing Ruby being a strong leader and himself giving up alcohol.

Love… Love: is from everyone in his life, and for Clover.

This time when Qrow spread the “Field of Misfortune” it was pale red and had a radius of fifty yards. He saw the kids and Clover spread out around the Faunus, all of them still glowing turquoise. The bad luck wasn’t going to touch them, not even by accident.

Tyrian was growling in frustration, not understand how that special operative was still alive. This was not part of the plan!

Clover looked briefly to Qrow before flicking Kingfishers hook towards the serial killers head. The Faunus dodged out the way only to be smacked in the back by one of Nora’s grenades and shot at by Ren. He tried to shoot at Ren only for Jaune to jump in front with his shield up and covering them. With Tyrian distracted Qrow and Clover sprinted forward, both their weapons aimed at opposite ends of the man. He jumped crouched in the air to avoid the two attacks but left himself open for both hunters to kick him a short distance away.

Standing side by side they shoulders brushed against one another, both letting out sighs upon feeling how solid each was.

“How long can you have this field up?” asked Clover as they both dodged back from Tyrians bullets. Qrow spun his sword in front of them to block the bullets when the aim was adjusted to where they landed.

“Positive emotions equal less aura usage and longer time period. What about you?” Qrow asked in return as he stomped his on the field causing a grimm to glow and crash into the serial killer while Clover stabbed another that got too close to them.

“Honestly, no clue. This was a something I had wanted to test for years, but there was never anytime. The only reason I even thought it could is because of your field and wearing my lucky pin,” stated Clover as he swung his partner away from Tyrian dive attacking them and Nora hit a grimm into him.

Qrow gave a rough laugh at the irony of Clover’s using his untested luck in the final battle. It seemed to be pulling through for them though. “Then we’ll finish this quickly, before your “Cloak of Fortune” wears off.”

“ARRRGG, NIETHER OF YOU ARE LEAVING HERE ALIVE!” Tyrian shouted in rage and frustration, activating his semblance to break their auras in the opening they left open. Every one though was blocked by their partner. Even his stinger was blocked by both men.

Clover finally saw their opportunity when they both bent their upper body’s to dodge the stinger. He quickly flicked the hook of Kingfisher around the stinger and looping the rest around his arms. Qrow used his scythe to trip and Clover, with all his strength, flung the faunus over his head and into the ground with a sickening sound of many different things breaking.

There Tyrian lay flattened out his side, the shining dust of his broken aura disappearing into thin air. His writs looked to possibly be dislocated and his tail looked pretty mangled from the impact.

Qrow breathed deeply, staring down at the downed man who had killed many people for fun and in the name of his _goddess._ The kids came over, his field still causing the grimm to take each other out, and let out whoops of elation. Clover was keeping the line of Kingfisher taunt while looking at Qrow.

“Let’s be done with this and go help your nieces.”

“You don’t want to arrest him and wait till this is all done?” Qrow asked a little shocked while Jaune came over to check Clover’s aura levels.

“Nope. No longer an Ace Op, so I can’t technically arrest him. Not to mention the last time he was arrested didn’t end well,” the luck bearer said with a weary smile towards him.

Qrow glanced back at the scorpion with a sad look on his face as the memory of last time came to mind. He watched Clover motion for the kids move to the edge of the field, before motioning him to finish their adversary off. He stepped forward, transforming Harbinger into its sword, raising it to stab Tyrian through the chest. He stopped and thought about it, then stabbed him in both his legs, making the Faunus cry out in pain.

“Qorw?”

“He’s not going anywhere like that. If he dies it is what he deserves. If he survives, then he’ll answer for _everything_ he has done. I’m not a murderer or an assassin and I refuse to turn into one now,” he stated simply as Clover unwound and freed Kingfisher. Clover watched him move away a couple yards before he finished and caught up.

Clover gasped as Qrow suddenly spun around, cupped the back of his head, and brought their mouths together in a kiss. Their semblances and auras brushing one another in a way that should have been uncomfortable, but was heaven to them. They were opposites in many ways, but they were the same in others. It was a balance that was them.

Pulling back Qrow looked deep into Clover’s eyes, ignoring Nora’s cheer of excitement at them kissing. “I love you and when this is over, I want us to talk and figure this out.”

“I love you too, and we will Qrow. We will.”


End file.
